


her ancestor's book [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: not interested in being nice or accurate [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies, Fanart, phaeton (good omens) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: this doesn't really have any plot to it, i just wanted to put together a doll that looks like tv!Anathema... and also a mini of the Prophecy book.





	her ancestor's book [photocomic]

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340163432/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340022011/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/48340020656/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Anathema is a tombraider barbie head and hands on a madetomove body. i added to her face painting slightly. i made the book with image search, paper & colour printer, paint, and double sided tape.


End file.
